This invention relates generally to an interplane connector for use in mounting, connecting and stacking of printed circuit boards and, in particular, to an interplane connector assembly that permits dual beam compliant contacts to be releasably mounted and positioned therein.
Heretofore, interplane connectors have been utilized to mount an array of stacked circuit boards. The interplane connectors house dual beam complaint contacts wherein the mating force necessary to obtain a proper insertion of the contact tail into an integrated circuit board or, if necessary, into an intergrated circuit board and a further hermaphroditic interplane connector is on the order of 3 to 6 pounds per contact per position. Accordingly, the mating forces against the array of contacts normally is on the order of 300 pounds during insertion of a connector during assembly. Moreover, this process aften causes the contact to be damaged and rendered non-functional.
Once a contact tail is damaged or no longer functional, either the entire connector assembly is replaced or in some instances efforts have been made to replace a single contact. However, such efforts to replace the contact degrades the integrity of the contact-housing interface and results in a replacement contact that is inferior to the originally mounted contacts. Accordingly, an interplane connector assembly that permits circuit boards to be efficiently and effectively stacked, mounted and connected and yet permits in situ replacement of an individual dual beam compliant contact is desired.